


Where Lovers Roam

by Crollalanza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nice underwear,” she said, not even bothering to hide her laughter.</p><p>“Hey, I didn’t know I was gonna be seduced! If I had, I’d have-” </p><p>“Not worn Pokémon pants, right?”</p><p>“No, I’d have made sure they weren’t Pikachu,” he pretended to grumble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Lovers Roam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColonelChanSan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColonelChanSan/gifts).



> This has been written for Vicki (colonelchansan on tumblr) who listed Keishin and Saeko as a rarepair she liked. Basically, I'm like a moth to the flame for this pairing, so I really hope you enjoy!

It was a cool evening, even for early November, but out in the yard as Keishin yawned and stretched he was in no particular hurry to get back inside.  Having just brought out the trash, he was taking it easy and contemplating a cigarette before returning to the store. It had been a long day – a long thirteen days and evenings – because he’d had to make up the shifts he’d missed, so surely not even his mom would begrudge him five extra minutes out here. He leant back against the wall, inhaled deeply, and stared at the sunset, his mind a blissful blank.

So caught up in the orange and pinks in the sky, he failed to register the screech of tyres up the alley and the figure, cloaked in black approaching. Then, before he could react, a hand - a leather-gloved hand - whipped out to catch his arm.

“You’re coming with me.”

“Huh?”

“Move it, buddy. This is a kidnap.”

He chuckled. “How ‘bout you take your helmet off first, sweetheart?”

The hand gripped tighter, and then she laughed. Lifting up her visor, Saeko scrunched up her nose. “I mean it. Get on the back, yeah.”

He sighed, because as tempting as her offer was, he had commitments. “Honey, I gotta work. You know that,” he implored. “I’m real sorry I ain’t had the chance to see you, but I did warn ya.”

As if he’d said nothing, she was dragging him to her bike, all one hundred and fifty-five centimetres of her, reeling him in.

“Saeko,” he muttered. “I can’t leave.”

She stopped walking, yanked him closer, and reaching up, she ruffled his hair, pulling the band around his neck. “Sure you can,” she whispered. “It’s all arranged.”

“Huh? How did you swing that?” He frowned, not wanting to disbelieve her, but he’d already agreed to work and his mom never said no to the chance of an evening off.

“I have my ways,” she said, tapping her nose. Or rather tapping the visor ‘cause it had slipped down. “Hey, it really is okay. Your mom’s cool with it. She knows you’ve been putting the work in.”

Taking one final drag of his cigarette, he stubbed it out against the wall, then chucked it in the trash. He grinned at her, but before she could start walking to her bike, he pulled Saeko back to him, shifting his hands to her hips. “Thank you.”

“Too cute,” she said. At least that’s what he thought she’d said, but her voice was muffled and she was wriggling away from him, eager to get away.

He followed, fully compliant as he put on the spare helmet, and sat behind her on the bike, winding his hands around her waist. “Where we going?” he asked, just before she revved up.

But all he got for an answer was a gurgling laugh and a shake of the head.

***

He hadn’t expected the beach. For not only was the wind whipping around them (wreaking havoc on their hair) but it was getting darker, the sun dipping down under the sea, glimmering the last of its rays on the water. It was too early (and cloudy) for the stars, but a couple of lamps on the roadside cast their light towards the sea, picking out the crests of the waves lapping against the shore.

 But  it was here that Saeko had pulled up by a ramshackle jetty stretching out beyond the tide.  Locking up the bike, she pulled out a small rucksack from her pannier, then joined him on the steps.

“You’re not planning on making me walk the plank, are ya?” he muttered, clasping her hand. “’Cause you’re coming with me in that case.”

“I’d follow ya, sweetie-pie,” she teased, and huddled closer. “You can fight all those sharks for me.”

He laughed, a little helplessly, then touched his mouth to her forehead, inhaling the soft jasmine of her hair, mingled with the salt air. “I think you’re more than capable of fightin’ anything.”

Saeko stopped walking. She twisted around in his arms and tilted her head to one side, her eyes narrowing. “How ya doing, Keish?” she asked softly.

“Me?  I’m fine.” He cracked a smile. “The team I coach qualified for Nationals and I have the most beautiful girlfriend. Could not be happier!”

“That’s a good answer,” she replied. “And I won’t even argue over the order you placed ‘em in.”

Her left hand, which had been around his neck, drifted slowly downwards, pressing into his spine until she’d paved a path to his ass. Saeko’s lips twitched into a smile. “Couldn’t be happier, huh?” she purred.

“Ah... well,” He caressed her face with his fingertips, lightly tracing the bow of her lips, and tried not to think too longingly of lazy afternoons holed up in her bedroom when the house was empty. “Some things have t’ be put on hold, I guess. But I was thinking-”

“Mmm, so was I,” she interrupted. “Actually, I did a little more than thinkin’ Keishin-chan.”

Catlike, she curled around him, and despite the chill of the evening, he could feel the heat from her excited body. And her hands were now on the back of his thighs, smoothing and circling.

“Fuck, don’t tempt me,” he rasped, as the inevitable reaction started occurring. “Out here ain’t an option.”

“I know that,” she purred, and stepped away. “Which is why ...”

“Hmm?”

The wind had picked up, and she disengaged herself as she tried to keep her hair under control. “This ain’t exactly going to plan, but I’d thought we could spend a bit of time together. Like, sitting on the jetty, staring out at the sunset. I even packed us a couple of beers to toast the world with, but we got here too late. It was s’posed to be us admiring the horizon. That kinda shit.”

“Sounds good,” he muttered, and it did, ‘cause anytime spent together was always good, but it wasn’t exactly ‘her’. They didn’t go in for deep and meaningfuls, never had, just took life as it came.

“But not really us, right?” she countered. “At least not when you’ve barely had time to breathe at the moment.”

He smiled ruefully. “Sorry. I ain’t had much time for you lately, have I? It will get better, I promise. That is if you ain’t got sick of the waiting around and decided-”

Her finger on his lips silenced him. “I ain’t complaining, and I ain’t sick of anything. Just ... uh ... I’d like to be able to treat ya once in a while.”

“Knowing you’re around, even if it’s just on the end of the phone is enough,” he muttered, then winced as he waited for her reaction.

But for once, she didn’t laugh at his fumbled attempt at romance. Instead, Saeko stood on her tiptoes and pecked him on the lips. “I think I can do better than that,” she murmured. “Come with me.”

“I thought you wanted a drink on the jetty?”

“Not romantic without the moonlight, Keish,” she laughed and pulled him up. “Move it, buster!”

“Where we going?” he asked, not moaning exactly, but wondering because she’d taken a turn along the coast road, leaving her bike behind.

“A place I know,” she said, then corrected herself. “A place I know ‘of’, I mean.”

“Huh?”

“My manager,” she said, tucking her arm into his. “She was tellin’ me about her ... uh ... courting days.”

“Way back in the last century,” Keishin joked.

Saeko whacked him. “She ain’t that much older than you,” she mocked. “Anyway, obviously bein’ a married lady, she don’t have the same problems, but back then, with the pair of them livin’ with their parents, and in her case sharing a bedroom with her two sisters, it was kinda impossible to be alone.”

“So...” He started to grin, liking where this conversation was heading.

“So...” Saeko placed her hands on his shoulders, and stared up at him, dropping her voice to a whisper. “She gave me the lowdown on all the most private places around the beach. Like, there’s this really deserted cove, where...” She stepped back. “Dammit, I forgot the rug!”

“Rug?  What the fuck? Saeko, honey, outside in this weather? At night? I don’t care how deserted it is, I ain’t freezin’ my nuts –”

Her laugh rippled towards him, and a smile of pure mischief burst across her face. “I’m kidding! I’m not sure even you’re hot enough to keep me warm, Keishin-chan. And the sand would get everywhere.”

Still smirking, she clasped his hand in hers and continued walking, mostly in silence although there was the odd giggle, for around five minutes, and then she stopped.

Seeing her focus shift, he followed her gaze. There was a building over the road. A little scruffy looking, but not rundown. A neon sign hung above one entrance, brash in this unpopulated street, but not over bright. Assessing the place, Keishin noticed a lack of windows, and then he smiled.

“A Love Hotel?” he queried.

 “Why not?” she replied, and he heard her breath catch, doubt settling on her lips.

“Why not indeed,” he said, and gripping her hand tight, he strode across the road, heading straight for the sign.

“Hey, there’s a better entrance, apparently,” she said, and now she was laughing. “We _can_ be discreet.”

“Uh... sure ... I’m just kinda curious.”

“Ukai-kun!” she said, her eyes wide. “Are you tellin’ me, you’ve never used one of these places?”

He shook his head. “Not had the ... uh ... pleasure.”

“Love Hotel virgins, I like that,” she said, and the smile was back on her face, all doubts gone. “Okay, let’s pick a room.”

In the reception area (there was a sofa and a faceless receptionist behind frosted glass) they giggled together as they flicked through the available rooms on screen. None of them looked as sparse or as tawdry as Keishin had ever imagined, but he snorted at the red heart shaped bed with lips for pillows, while Saeko vetoed the pirate themed room. Instead, she plumped for something simple, cream walls, dark wooden shelves, a large double bed piled high with pillows and tiny low-lights set into a navy ceiling to give the appearance of stars.

“Not just ‘cause it’s cheaper,” she assured him, as she reached for her wallet. “It’s kinda mellow and we can pretend we’re outside on that beach instead.”

“Hey, I got this,” he muttered, but then he realised as he patted his pockets, that no he didn’t, ‘cause his wallet was back at the store along with ... “Uh, Saeko, I ain’t exactly prepared...”

“Good job I am,” she whispered and flashed him a slow wink, slipping her tongue between her teeth.

The room wasn’t as good as its picture. Several of the ‘stars’ didn’t twinkle, and the pillow mountain had been reduced to a molehill. But it was clean, and warm, and most important of all, they were alone.

 _Okay, I’m doing this properly,_ Keishin thought, and the next moment, he swept Saeko up princess-style in his arms, intent on lowering her gently onto the bed.

“My hero,” she teased, seemingly acquiescing, but once they’d got to the bed, she grasped him tight, refusing to let him up. She pulled him onto her, claiming his mouth with hers, sucking on his lower lip, as she twisted her fingers into his hair. He was no less frantic, his hands moving down her body and tugging at her sweater top. As his fingers touched the bare and soft skin of her stomach, she gave a gasp.

“Cold,” she said, and giggled.

It brought him to his senses – a little – so he sat back, rubbing his hands together. “How long have we got?” he asked.

“Two hours.”

“Good.” He turned back to her, letting his now warmer fingers slide over her clothes, touching her breasts, and hovering over the buckle of her belt. “That means I can take my time, right?”

“No,” she murmured, and trapping his hand in hers, she brought it up to her mouth, nuzzling his palm. “It means I get to treat ya.”

In one fluid movement, she levered herself to the end of the bed, then fixing him with her most foxy smile, Saeko leant over him. She held his gaze, smirking as she fumbled with his jeans, unfastening each fly button, slowly, slowly, then tugging fast until they were off his legs, on the bed and being kicked onto the floor.

“Nice underwear,” she said, not even bothering to hide her laughter.

“Hey, I didn’t know I was gonna be seduced! If I had, I’d have-”

“Not worn Pokémon pants, right?”

“No, I’d have made sure they weren’t Pikachu,” he pretended to grumble.

And then she stopped smirking and slid her hands up his legs, stopping mid thigh as she leant over him. “Think you can keep them on a little bit longer,” she said. “But that shirt’s gotta go.”

“I’ve come over all lazy,” he said, trying to gain some ascendency. “You take it off, will ya?”

She shook her head. “Too busy,” she replied and started to peel off her sweater. The hem of her shirt rode up, exposing the smooth skin of her belly. And all Keishin could do was stare because as much as he wanted to reach out, to drag her down to him and press his lips on every inch of her skin, he was too mesmerised by the way she moved, a slight wave of her hand, and a wiggle of her hips.

“Take your shirt off,” she repeated, and got off the bed

He gulped and agreed, his fingers suddenly all thumbs in his haste to obey.

“And turn over,” she said, climbing back on the bed.

“What’s in the bag?” he asked, curious.

Saeko smiled at him. “You’ve been working very hard. The store, the team, and I know you’ve been helpin’ out your gramps, too, so ... I thought you needed a reward.”

“This is a treat,” he countered, but his shirt soon joined his jeans on the floor and he turned over.

He heard the bag rustle, and then felt something drip onto his back, Saeko’s hands following. “Hell, you’re a mass of knots,” she muttered, and began to dig into his shoulders with the heel of her hand. Keishin winced, and groaned, but just as he was about to complain, to say he was fine, he felt something else on his back.

Soft and warm, Saeko had removed her shirt, and was now brushing her breasts against him. He groaned again, but not in pain, pleasure lapping through him, as surely as the waves lapped the shore.

Dribbling more oil onto his back, she smoothed her palms like a fan across him, splaying the fingers, then stroking his sides, finally settling in the small of his back, her fingers grazing underneath his boxers.

“Not yet,” she said. “You’re still very tense.”

“There are other ways to loosen me up, sweetheart,” Keishin mumbled. Feeling her move off him, he turned onto his back, and reached for her. “My chest is tense, too.”

“Really?” Arching an eyebrow, she nonetheless squeezed more oil into her palms, then placing them on his chest, she swirled her hands over him. “You’ll be tellin’ me your thighs are tense next.”

“Uh-huh.” Crooking his elbows, he propped himself up, then with a lazy smile, drank her in.

Wearing only a scrap of lace and satin masquerading as panties, Saeko sat astride him, hands on her hips. She was looking good. Hell, she always looked good, but at that moment, she was looking better than all his imaginings, the tiny spotlights from the fake stars dancing on her skin, giving her an ethereal air. And what he loved the most was that she knew it. She gloried in his appreciation of her, just as he knew lying here underneath her, that she loved what she could see, loved what she could do to turn him into a molten mess of writhing lust.

She trailed one finger from the vee in his chest, downwards with no deviation, until she reached the fluff of dark hair on his abs. Her tongue slipped between her lips, and keeping eye contact, Saeko slowly lowered herself down to him.

“What would you like?”  she whispered.

“Uh...”

“Don’t say ‘anything’ or ‘everything’. I want _specifics.”_ She stressed the word, her breath wisping over his skin.  “What do you want me to do?  To start with?”

It was far too hard to think coherently, not with Saeko’s lips so close, and her thumbs pressing into his hipbones, but one word mumbled out of him. “Mouth.”

“Sure.” Giving him a last smirk, she lowered her eyes, and then pouted her lips.

He was drowning.

Without his realising, she’d hooked her fingers into his boxers, pulling them part the way down to rest on his thighs. And then, with her tongue, she licked, around, up and down. He rasped out some kind of moan, which became a through-gritted- teeth gasp as she parted her mouth and travelled down. Hollowing her cheeks, she sucked. And with a hum vibrating, she worked him, a tease and a nuzzle of teeth, setting every nerve ending in his body alight.

He was drowning.

As surely as if she’d tossed him into the sea, Ukai Keishin – unmarried store clerk, sometime volleyball coach, chain smoker and chugger of too much coffee in the mornings – was caught in the surge of sensations rushing through him. And how many times had they done this? He didn’t know, but there was still this echo of familiarity in the undertow and yet there was surprise cresting each wave that she could elicit this response in him.

“Sae-ko,” he keened, his fingers furling around the bed sheets.

“Mmmm?” She slowed her pace, enveloping him.

He jerked. _No No Not yet._

“Stop,” he managed to say, and with monumental effort raised his hands to her shoulders.

“You’re not enjoying it?” she asked, all wide eyed innocence as she assessed her handiwork.

“You said I had to say what I wanted,” he replied.

“Yeah...”

“I want you,” he murmured, touching her cheek with his forefinger, then slipping it down to her shoulder, following the curve of her body, the fullness of her breasts and the dip of her waist, until at last he reached her thighs. He placed his hand between them, feeling her moist warmth, watching as she closed her eyes. He slid his thumb across the satin fabric, heard a faint thrum at the back of her throat and began to trace the minutest of circles, over and over, until she began to move against him.

Keeping contact, he shuffled down the bed, and with his free hand cupped her buttocks. He lifted her slightly, then with a smirk equalling hers from before, he pressed his mouth against her panties, then squirmed under the elastic with his tongue.

She was hot and panting, but he took it slow, even as she entreated him not to stop, to speed up, to ‘fuck don’t stop’ before finally wrenching at her pants herself. He heard them rip down one side, and smiled into her, but Saeko was now working up to her climax, and didn’t hear or see the chuckle bubbling from inside.

Her fingers carded his hair, tugging as she cried out, but he continued to lick, and smudged his thumbs around her, delighting in the slippery readiness of her body.

“Inside me,” she gasped. “Now. Quick.”

Despite knowing she was close to her apex, despite wanting to see and taste and feel her shuddering against his mouth, he edged back up the bed, kicked off his boxers, and waited for her lead.

Reaching down to her bag, Saeko fumbled for something, practically throwing it at him in her haste and exhorted him to hurry. Catching the condom, he allowed himself a smile and the luxury of teasing her a little, as he got ready. And then she sat astride.

The heat and the chill, the rise and the fall, as constant as the air they breathed and the tides of the sea. He was drowning again,  but this time she was with him.  Her face flushed, moisture glistening on her lips and streaks of mascara under her eyes, Saeko was far from her usual poised self. But to Keishin, the perspiration on her body coupled with the spicy musky scent of her skin, this reality in all its earthiness, made her all the more beautiful.

He jerked and came, vibrant hues exploding under his eyelids, as Saeko clamoured for more, for the excess as she drove on, collapsing noisily, mere seconds after him.

“Fuck, Keish,” she groaned, slopping a kiss on his cheek. “We gotta do this more often.”

Nodding dumbly, he held her close, then croaked, “How much longer do we have?”

“Hour and a half,” she murmured. Taking a breath, she levered herself off and rolled to the edge of the bed.

“Hey, come back here,” he said, trying to tug her to him.

“Hold on.” She stretched out, dragged her bag to the bed, and then pulled out two bottles and an opener. “We mighta missed the sunset, Keish, but we can still toast the future, right?”

Taking the beers, he opened them both, and handed one to her. They chinked the bottles together, then, in perfect time, took a long slow swallow.

“To Love hotels, beer,” she began, “and a boyfriend who works his ass off and deserves a bit of fun.”

“To the motorbike and rider who got us here,” he replied, and stared right into her eyes. “And the sassiest and most beautiful girl in my life. I musta done something amazing in a former life to deserve you.”

“You did somethin’ pretty amazing just then,” she wisecracked.

 Grinning, he puckered his lips, finding hers and started to kiss her, luxuriating in the immediacy of her response. “To us, sweetheart,” he whispered. “To us.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a song by Frankie Goes to Hollywood called 'Welcome to the Pleasuredome'


End file.
